


梦醒

by Lthirteen



Category: The Merciless
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthirteen/pseuds/Lthirteen





	梦醒

我愿意被他杀死。

“淤青也这么好看～”

初次打交道的印象简直坏到爆炸，赵贤秀在被调戏后一万个拒绝，开玩笑，他可是比钢铁还钢的直男。  
这个老男人好不检点。  
一定要快点完成任务然后回家找妈妈。

赵贤秀醒过来，钟表秒针悠闲的前进，窗帘缝隙只透过黑暗。  
他又梦见了韩宰浩。  
真是疯了，为什么会对一个谋杀了自己母亲的人渣念念不忘？

“跟我干吧。”  
“可是哥，我是警察。”

啊，原来是这样。  
那时他已经知道自己的底细了，所以那个表情是被世界上居然有这种坦诚的笨蛋吓了一跳吧。

韩宰浩眼中的光晦暗不明，看的赵贤秀莫名又紧张。  
他说的真情实意，母亲已经去世，哪怕下一秒被这位哥哥杀死，他也没什么怨言。  
因为韩宰浩让他去送走了母亲，就在他前一晚无理取闹后。

“跟我干吧？”

赵贤秀圆溜溜的眼睛睁的更大，他用力点头，逗的韩宰浩像往常一样笑起来。

“你这小子怎么回事？”

老男人一副认栽的模样笑着，眉头却没有展开。

啧，这一天天的梦，是成心不让自己睡好觉。  
赵贤秀起身倒了杯凉水，一气喝下去，觉得大脑瞬间清醒过来。  
他躺回床上，盯着天花板，闷声道：  
“一只羊，两只羊，三只羊…”

“你为什么不装到最后？”

球砸在墙上又弹回男人手中。  
这又是什么？  
赵贤秀晃了晃脑袋，韩宰浩为什么用快哭了的表情看着他？  
他四下看去，  
啊，原来是这里啊，他们二人的老地方，韩宰浩的来处与归处。

我有什么办法？

赵贤秀绝望的想，

杀死疼爱我的母亲的人，和疼爱我的是同一个人。  
世上再没有比这更操蛋的事了。

可是哥，

你在哭什么？

男人微凉的手揽住他的后颈，悲戚得像被枪指着，即将死去的是自己。

“一直骗我多好…”

一瞬间赵贤秀福至心灵，  
他明白了，  
在这荒唐的梦里。

他偏头躲开颤巍巍的枪口，反客为主将韩宰浩压在沙发上。他盯着他红彤彤的眼睛看了片刻，低头恶狠狠咬住男人的侧颈。

“臭小子你！”

韩宰浩的惊呼令赵贤秀满腹憋屈舒缓了大半，他没给他说下去的机会，这次目标是嘴唇，他吞咽口中的血腥，接着撕咬上去。

“疯了吧！？”

男人间的欲火类似雄性兽类的争斗，轻易地点燃。

韩宰浩喘着粗气，唇角血液鲜艳欲滴。

“别装了，你不是男人女人都可以吗？”赵贤秀摩挲男人的下眼眶，拨弄那些发抖的柔软睫毛。“您喜欢我。”

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“让我上一次怎么样？”

这次韩宰浩终于笑起来，“毛还没长齐的小子在说什么？”

赵贤秀不理他，蹲下去拉开他的裤链，对那弹出的硬物挑了眉毛。

“您对毛没长齐的小子兴奋了吗？”

修长的手指凑过去揉捏，韩宰浩倒抽了口气，“等等，你不会来真的…啊，”猝不及防的深喉激得他话没说完仰头发出一声呻吟。

着恼的低头，发现赵贤秀正抬眼审视他，眼尾飞起两片欲色，那张天真的脸，此刻翻涌着的只有引人堕落的邪恶。

赵贤秀顿悟的彻底，韩宰浩此刻仿佛脱光了在他面前，老男人隐秘的心思一览无余。

而其实韩宰浩根本没用心隐藏，这众所周知的秘密他居然过了这么久才明白，果然是个超级直男。

第一次帮男人做这种事，干呕感让人极度不适，牙也磕上了好几次，幸好除了韩宰浩小声地抽气，手中的阳物只增不减。

该死的嘴巴好酸。

“哥，”他抚摸男人的大腿根，歪着头认输道：“你再不动我真的上了，你可能会疼死。”

韩宰浩笑得放肆，嘲讽的意味不言而喻。

老狐狸怎么可能会被兔子钳制？

桌上的零碎咣咣当当掉落一地，狐狸将兔子反压，又小心错开他的伤口。裤子被利落扒掉，男人附身在他耳边，手指描摹他的唇，故意吹着热气低声道：“舔湿。”

手指钻进后穴，

一根，

两根，

赵贤秀努力放松着自己，刚才的游刃有余全然不见，浑身红的煮熟了般。

韩宰浩没有耐心扩张到位，两根手指退出后迫不及待冲进去。

汗水让所有东西变得粘腻，  
赵贤秀觉得汗液和血液一道流了出去，否则他怎么会有缺氧的眩晕感？

早知道那么疼，就自己上了。

“唔！”

突然间的电流感篡取了大脑的控制，韩宰浩不知顶到了哪里，赵贤秀失神时听到身后传来轻笑，下一秒狂风骤雨夹杂闪电雷暴闷头砸过来，他只能在这风暴中无助呻吟，本能的逃离被迅速捉回摁入更深的漩涡。

原来男人间的做爱是这种感觉。

强硬，热烈，仿佛下一秒就要一起死去。

其实他愿意被他杀死。

就可以不用背负一无所有活下去。

“贤秀，”

滚烫的高潮抵达身体深处，狠戾得像要烙印出到此一游的痕迹，让今后孤独的岁月见证此刻永恒。

“你不要犯像我一样的错误。”

赵贤秀睁开双眼，阳光透过窗帘照进来，天亮了。  
他觉得浑身黏黏糊糊应该去洗个澡，但是某处特别的濡湿让他不愿确认。  
“该死。”  
他最终掀开内裤骂道。


End file.
